1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a non-magnetic substrate of a magnetic head, for vapor-depositing a metallic magnetic layer thereon. The present invention also relates to a magnetic head, in which the above mentioned substrate is used. The non-magnetic substrate according to the present invention is suited for producing magnetic heads, in which thin layers of Fe-Si-Al alloy are used. Such magnetic heads are appropriate for use at a high frequency and as high density-recording heads, such as videoheads and digital heads, in which a high S/N ratio is required. The present invention also relates to the method of producing the non-magnetic substrate of magnetic heads.
2. Description of Related Arts
The recent increase of recording density in the field of magnetic recording technique is outstanding. Along with this, not only are electro-magnetic transducers required to provide an increasingly narrower track width, but also the core material of magnetic heads is required to have increasingly higher levels of saturation magnetization and permeability in a high frequency region. In recent years, attention has increasingly been paid to a thin layer laminate type magnetic head, in which thin magnetic layers of Fe-Si-Al alloy are laminated and which could fulfill the requirements mentioned above in the field of magnetic recording.
An example of the magnetic heads is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Its structure is briefly described below.